1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments provide a high contact density miniature connector, and in particular a miniature electrical connector equipped with a movable insulating body.
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments are applicable in data processing, telecommunication and in general, in fields calling for the processing of high-speed signals in very restricted spaces.
2. Brief Description of Related Development
Extensive need exists in the aforementioned fields for the size reduction of components, which need to be introduced into ever decreasing available spaces. Likewise in progress is a search for a reduction of the weight of components, as well as for solutions for the replacement of parts of components fixed on installations, in terms of both maintenance work and of signal processing improvement via the introduction of more efficient means.
There are numerous embodiments of connectors called miniatures or sub-miniatures of a rectangular or a circular shape, which make possible the introduction of high-density electrical or optical contacts that is to say, contacts distributed in the insulating bodies, or inserts, according to the smallest possible square or triangular pitch networks.
In these embodiments according to the size of the contact used, the pitch is calculated in order to allow a distance between the contacts conferring the required electrical insulation properties.
This distance must moreover be compatible with the size of the means of locking the contact into the contact reception contact cavities made in the insulating body.
Their number, the distribution and the dimensions of these contact cavities as well as their internal geometry often has several shoulders for the positioning and holding in place of the contacts consequently make it difficult and indeed impossible to secure an insulating body by a simple moulding operation of the thermoplastics which they consist of.
There is accordingly a need to make available on the market high contact density miniature and sub-miniature connectors in which the introduction or the replacement of their constituent parts can be implemented at any time during their life, simplifying the operations of moulding of the insulating bodies used in these connectors.
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments are directed to a high-density miniature connector comprising a thermoplastic insulating body containing contact cavities for the insertion, the positioning and the retention of electrical, optical or electro-optical contacts, a back plate comprising clips for the locking of the contacts into the insulating body contact cavities, a receptacle shell constituting an interface element for coupling with a complementary mating connector comprising a flange making possible the assembly and the holding in place of the insulating body and the back plate in the said receptacle shell, in which the back plate is movable and comprises at least one projecting dimple located on its side wall and making possible its locking into the receptacle shell.
According to one embodiment, the receptacle shell comprises a thermoplastic flange comprising at least one oblong opening into which the projecting dimple of the back plate locks.
According to one embodiment one of the sides of the opening in the flange defines an elastic beam.
According to one embodiment, the back plate is made up of at least two movable modules.
According to one embodiment, the modules are assembled by one of their respective ends.
According to another embodiment, the ends of the modules joint consist of half-walls which, on being assembled, constitute a total thickness of insulation which is compatible with the connector contacts density.
According to another embodiment, the insulation thickness of the ends of the modules joint is a function of the size and the pitch adopted for the arrangement of the contacts.
According to an embodiment, the back plates are polygonal or circular in shape.